The Tattoo
by Maman Abeille
Summary: Marinette loves when he comes home with new tattoos, so he knows the perfect way to tell him he knows her secret. Reveal fic. Lukanette
1. His

**Title: Tattoo**

**Timeframe: Aged up, maybe like three to five years**

**Pairing: Luka/Marinette**

**Rating: K**

**Warnings: None **

**Special thanks: **

**Author's Note: I really like the idea of Luka just telling her in random ways that he knows she's Ladybug. **

"Hey, babe." His voice startles her out of her sketching, a collection of ball gowns for the upcoming line. She looks up at him and smiles, as he leans down to kiss her. He's grinning like a mad man, though she's not entirely sure why. She gives him an inquisitive lift her eyebrow. "Where have you been all afternoon?" She asks him playfully. "I tried to call."

"You know Ryker and his no phone rules. He won't break it even for his best customer." At the mention of the tattoo artist's name, Marinette sits up excitedly. She loves Luka's tattoos. She's lost track of how many hours she's spent tracing the collection of art scattered across his body. "What did you get?" He chuckles as she nearly bounces in her seat in anticipation. He loves that she loves his tattoos as much as he does. There have been one or two that he's gotten one just to see her face when surprised her with new ink. He presents his right hand to her and right there, above the arch of his pointer finger and thumb, is a tiny lady bug. He's left it uncovered for this very reason, but there is a thin layer of petroleum jelly that makes it glossy and vibrant.

"Why a ladybug?" She asks him, hoping that he can't hear the quiver in her tone. It's so different from his usual tattoos, and she is equal parts thrilled and terrified that it might mean exactly what she thinks it does.

"For you." He's surprised when she let out a bubble of laughter. He's concerned that it will turn hysterical but she merely shakes her head with a little smile, and rubs her finger around the little insect, careful not to touch the tattoo itself to keep it clean. "Of course you know." Her smile turns to a frown. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you."

"Hey," he kisses her forehead and brushes some stray bangs out of her face. "I know why you couldn't. I just wanted to let you know that I know."

"I love it." She captures his lips in a kiss. "And you." Another realization crosses her mind and she giggles again. "You do realize that you now essentially have my mark on you, right?"

"Oh, don't worry, babe. That was another perk of telling you this way. That and it just seemed right for us."

"I couldn't agree more."

**\- Maman Abeille**


	2. Hers

**Title: Her Tattoo**

**Timeframe: Several months after chapter two.**

**Pairing: Luka/Marinette**

**Rating: K**

**Warnings: None. **

**Special thanks: GalaxyVeined on ao3 suggested 'Marinette come home with a little snake twisting around her ring finger, Luka loses his damn mind because this girl' as "mostly a joke", but clearly my mind had to run with it, because why not?**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I kind of disappeared for months. My husband and I decided it would be a good idea to get married, go on a honeymoon, move, both go though career changes, and start an adoption process all within two weeks of each other. Then Bunny's birthday, holidays, etc. Then as if that wasn't crazy enough…we got a puppy. Things are finally settling down though, which means I get to write again! Woohoo! **

"Hey, babe," Marinette calls as she enters their little apartment. She places her keys on the entrance table and makes her way into the living room. Luka is playing his guitar on the couch and casually calls back, "Alya was trying to get a hold of you. Everything okay?" He stops playing for just long enough to look over the back of the couch at her measuring smile before turning his attention back to the strings. She's just taking her shoes off and putting the rest of her things down, before making her way over to him.

"Yep. Everything's good. You know Ryker and his no phone rules," she grins, leaning over the back of the couch to wrap her arms around him, and kiss his cheek. Luka stiffens as she repeats the same words he'd told her just a couple months before. He blinks a few times before craning his neck to look up at her, his fingers still gripped around the neck of his guitar. "You saw Ryker?" She can't fully read his expression, but she can pick out the excitement, surprise, and curiosity. "I thought you didn't want any of your own ink. I distinctly remember you saying and I quote 'they were too permeant for you, as much as you love them on me'."

"Well," she tells him, sliding her hands from her shoulders down his arms so he can see them. "I found something that I want with me forever." She gently squeezes his arm with her left hand, to draw his attention there. She can feel his heart beat quicken. He thumbs the knuckle of her ring finger, in awe of the tiny little snake that is twisted around the exact spot a wedding band would be. He's completely speechless. She's starting to get a little worried, when she notices that he has tears pricking his eye, and he's beaming larger than she's ever seen before.

"Ma-Ma-Marinette," he stutters out for moment before turning around rapidly and throwing his arms around her over the back of the couch. He captures her lips in his own, cupping her check with one hand, and the back of her head with the other, his fingers tangling into her locks and pulling her as close as he physically can. He nips her lip, deepening the kiss even more, smiling into her mouth. He pulls away with a laugh when his overexcitement causes them to clang teeth. "I fucking love you, Marinette." He's looking directly into her eyes with so much love and adoration with the biggest smile she's ever seen from him that the words are out of her mouth before she even realizes. "Marry me." She hadn't been intending that. Of course, the sentiment is implied by the little snake encircling her finger forever, but she had planned on leaving the actual proposal to him.

He kisses her again with a laugh, pulling her over the back of the couch and onto his lap. "Just say when, babe." She wraps her arms around his middle, burying her face into his neck. "I love you, Luka." He brushes her fingers though her hair and briefly squeezes her tighter before pulling back slightly to kiss the top of her head. "I love you too, Marinette." He takes her hand in his own again, tracing as closing around the little snake as she possibly can without actually touching it, unable to contain the smile on his face. He can't wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

**-Maman Abeille **


End file.
